


Holding On

by firebirdphoenixxx



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebirdphoenixxx/pseuds/firebirdphoenixxx
Summary: Amity walks into the owl house, ready to work on a project. When she finds Luz crying, she pushed aside her academic worries to be there for her crush.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 106





	Holding On

”Shit, I’m late!” Amity cursed at the sky. She had fallen asleep at home and forgotten about her promise to visit Luz after her field trip. The leaves crunched under her crutches. The Owl House was right ahead of her, and she sighed with relief.

“Amity? What are you doing here, hoot hoot?” 

“Hi Hooty! Are you alright? You look upset,” Amity said. Then after some thinking she said, “Nevermind. I don’t want to know,” and opened the door to let herself in.

“Luz! I’m he-“ she stopped mid sentence. Luz was sitting on the couch, tears glistening in her eyes and- was that dirt on her face? She didn’t have time to question it, because the other girl looked up at her.

“Amity?” Luz sniffled. Amity threw her bag down and ran to the other girl’s side.

“What’s wrong?” Amity looked around, trying to find the source of Luz’s despair. King was here, nothing seemed missing, Eda was- 

“Where’s Eda?”

Luz broke down, tears streaming down her face. Amity’s heart shattered from seeing Luz so upset. Then she remembered. You have to make Luz feel better somehow. 

“Can you do me a favor, Luz?” Amity’s spoke softly. 

“S-s-sure,” Luz said, her voice broken by hiccups.

Amity wiped her thumb across Luz’s cheek, wiping off the tears. “Go wash your face to get all of the dirt off.”

When Luz walked back into the room, Amity held open her arms. Without a word, Luz sank into them, her head buried in the other girl’s shoulder. Amity felt Luz shaking, and sighed.

“It’s okay to cry, Luz.” 

And she did. The two sat on the couch, Luz crying into Amity’s shoulder as she held her. After a while, she noticed that Luz had stopped shaking, and that her breathing was steady. She turned pink. Luz is asleep. On you. She wanted to get up and go home, but Luz looked so… at peace. Amity sighed and closed her eyes, eventually drifting off to sleep herself. 

————

“Luz, we’re he-“ Willow said as she opened the door. She looked into the living room and stopped. Luz and Amity, together, sleeping peacefully. She closed the door softly and turned around.

“Where’s Luz? Is she okay?” Gus asked. 

Willow smiled softly. “I think she’ll be alright.”


End file.
